


Close Call

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray kids mafia, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan angst, bang chan fluff, bang chan imagines, bang chan mafia, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Mafia, angst, fluffWord count: 4.3kWarnings: Swearing, attempted kidnapping, violence, blood, mention of a death
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve missed you, Y/N. We have to do this again soon!” your friend said, the two of you walking out of the restaurant and standing next to her car. She brought you into a hug, squeezing tightly before pulling you back at arms length. “I mean it,” she said sternly but with a playful glint still in her eye before she released her hold on you.

“Okay okay,” you laughed, “I’ll try not to be a hermit.” Your friend narrowed her eyes at you. Mocking her, you leaned your head forward, as if to challenge her. She laughed at your antics, shaking her head at you. 

“Good. I’ll see you around, please drive safely,” she said before getting inside her car. You gave her a small wave goodbye and watched her drive away. You really adored that girl and you wished you could see her more often but alas, you had a stringent job, one, that consumed most of your time. Anytime you were free, you usually chose to stay home and get some much needed rest but your friend was adamant about seeing you, and you were willing to spare one nap to reunite for a girls night. You were glad you’d gotten out for a few hours, not realizing just how much you needed this, the interaction being quite refreshing to your hectic life. You vowed to yourself to make sure you got together with your friend again as you watched her car disappear from your sight and made your way across the poorly lit parking lot to your own car. Reaching inside your bag, you grabbed your keys, pulling them out to unlock your car.

A little too rushed, they slipped from your fingers and fell onto the ground. Cursing yourself, you bent down, grasping them once more and made a second attempt to unlock your car. With more success this time around, your fingers locked around the door handle when your body was harshly pressed against the car. Whoever had hit you, was reaching to snatch the bag from your shoulder but your grip remained tightly on it as you turned to face them. Your eyes landed on a tall but slender man whose eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. You could smell the alcohol on him from miles away, the stench hitting you like a freight train. You wanted to scream, you tried, but the man threw his hand over your mouth, effectively blocking any sound you made as he pressed your back into the side of your car.

“Scream and you’re dead,” he sneered at you. Frozen in fear, you didn’t know what to do. He originally attacked you for your purse so you thrusted the object into his chest, watching him reach for something in his pocket out of the corner of your eye. Chuckling at you, he grabbed your purse and tossed it into the parking lot. “Change of plans sweetheart.”

In an instant, he used the raggedy shirt he’d pulled from his back pocket and attempted to tie it around your head to cover your mouth. You weren’t making it easy for him as you began to thrash in his hold, trying your best to escape from the man and search for safety. The man tightened his hold on your arms, his filthy nails digging deeply into your wrists as you whimpered in pain. Swinging his elbow around, he hit the side of your head, causing you to become disoriented, giving him the perfect opportunity to secure the fabric around your mouth. You were quickly coming back to your senses just as the man grabbed your body and tossed you over his shoulder, running off in the opposite direction of your car.

You tried to pull the shirt away from your mouth, only to realize he’d tied your hands behind your back. _When had he done that?_ Screaming against the fabric, all sounds came out muffled as your attempts to call for help quickly faded away. What did he want with you? Where was he taking you to? Was he going to kill you? Or worse….? You shivered at the thought before writhing in his hold, your body falling from his shoulder when he tripped as you landed onto the cold, hard ground with a thud. The impact caused you to groan as the man cursed to himself. As best as you could, you lifted yourself from the ground, still bound, looking around at the unfamiliar settings. That was the least of your concerns, just wanting to be as far away from him as you could.

Picking up your feet, you scurried down the sidewalk as fast as your feet would allow, immediately taking notice of all the deserted businesses. Your heart dropped in your stomach as you realized that they’d all shut down for the night.

_Shit._

You needed to find safety and you needed to find it quick, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you rounded the street corner. A small group of people stood a ways down the street, debating whether or not you wanted to call for them. After all, they could be more people you didn’t want to get involved with, but were you willing to risk that? At this point, what more did you have to lose? You opened your mouth as best as you could, the shirt still wrapped around your head, and screamed.

Except, no sound came out, the man seizing you from behind and throwing your body against a nearby wall, your head colliding with the brick. Your head felt faint but you were prepared to put up a fight. With the man’s hands wrapped tightly around your elbows, you made it as difficult for him as you could, planting your feet on the ground to anchor yourself and squirming against his hold.

“Fucking bitch,” the man spit at you, kicking you in your back to cease your movements. His attempt working in his favor as you arched your back from the pain, your squirming coming to a halt. Quickly, he heaved your body into the alleyway, next to where he’d thrown you, making sure you were out of the public eye. Panic settled in as you realized there was no chance of escaping him now. His body hovered over you, your back flush against the alley wall, your hands still bound behind you to prevent you from defending yourself. You couldn’t decide between squeezing your eyes shut and waiting for it to be over or keeping your eyes open to watch the man in case you had an opportunity to run. If you made it out of this alive, there was no way in hell that you’d leave your home again, not for anything other than work.

Your blood ran cold the moment you saw him pull a knife from his holster, his hand moving up towards your face as he pressed the metal against your cheek. His eyes bored into yours, causing chills to run over your body as he gave you a sinister smile. Tears were now streaming persistently down your cheeks as sobs fought to slip past the fabric in your mouth. With your gaze locked on him, you didn’t realize a couple figures approaching the two of you until you watched the barrel of a gun press against the man’s temple. Your eyes flickered over to see a younger, dark haired man, his eyes focused on your attacker.

“Let. Her. Go,” the young man hissed, your attacker’s composure remaining stable under his threat. From the corner of your eye, you noticed four other figures approaching behind the man as your heart rate picked up its pace. _Please just get me out of here_ , you thought to yourself as more tears flowed past your cheeks, soaking the fabric wrapped around your head. Your body felt hot as fire as your chest tightened in fear. Did these men just want you for themselves? Is that why they were helping you? You balled your hands into fists, your nails digging harshly into your palm, your breathing becoming unsteady. You were positive you could feel the blood drawing up and dripping past your fingers as you tried to remain calm, but the reality of the situation caused you to shake. The dark haired boy noticed your movements as he threatened your attacker once more.

“I said, let her the fuck go or I’ll shoot.”

This time, your attacker turned his head as he allowed the barrel of the gun to press against his forehead, a challenging smile on his face. “Then do it. I know who you are, I’m not afraid of you or them.” _Wait, what?_ They knew each other? Your eyes widened when the man began to press the blade into your cheek, piercing the skin just enough to emit a whimper from you as blood dripped down your skin. The dark haired man’s jaw clenched in anger as he cocked the gun back, his index finger hovering over the trigger. The other men doing the same with their own guns, all pointed at your attacker. One wrong move and you could be killed.

Out of nowhere, your attacker tossed you away, your fragile body landing on the ground as he turned, knife in hand, aiming to stab the dark haired man in the shoulder. Your eyes squeezing shut the moment the sound of gunshots rang throughout the alley, your body going limp from all the times you’ve been tossed that night. The ringing in your ears only intensified as the alleyway grew silent for the first time since you’d been hauled in there.

A hand landed gently on your shoulder as your eyes shot open to look at whoever had approached you, your gaze landing on the dark haired man. You cowered away from him, wiggling out of his touch as sobs racked through your scared figure. His eyes softened at your reaction, withdrawing his hand.

“We’re not going to hurt you. We just want to help you. I promise,” the dark haired man spoke softly, hands held up in defense. The sound of his voice bringing a sense of calmness to your body as your shaking came to a halt. “I’m going to help you sit up then untie you, is that okay?” he asked, waiting for your consent. Slowly, you nodded as he came closer, not too fast to cause you anymore fear. His hands wrapped gently over your shoulders, lifting your body from the ground and sitting you on your bottom. The dark haired man moved behind your body as your eyes shifted between the other four men, who stood a respectable distance away. You felt the man’s fingers fumbling with the knot at the back of your head as the fabric drifted away from your mouth, falling into your lap. Your jaw aching incredibly as you stretched your mouth, an attempt to soothe the soreness. Seconds later, you felt the rope being cut away from your wrists as your arms fell to your sides. Lifting your hands in front of you, you took in the deep red marks that had been left into your skin, thanks to that damn rope. You carefully ran your fingers over the marks, no doubt they’d be bruised by tomorrow. You sighed before lifting your gaze, the dark haired man crouched before you.

“Thank you,” you croaked. Your throat sore from all your failed attempts of screaming. The dark haired man gestured to his friend to hand him something, the blonde one stepping forward to place a bottle in his hands. Reaching it out to you, you gave him a sceptical look, causing him to release a small laugh.

“It’s water, I promise,” he offered. You really didn’t want to take it, considering you had no idea who he was, but you were desperate for some kind of relief for your burning throat. Taking the bottle from his hands, you tipped the water back, thankful that he was telling the truth as the cool liquid soothed the burn. Handing him back the bottle, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Thank you…,” you started before trailing off, realizing you still didn’t know your saviors’ names.

“Chan,” The dark haired man finished for you, a smile gracing his features. “And that’s Jisung, Minho and Felix,” he said, pointing at the other men behind him, starting with the one who handed him the water. You gave each of them a thankful nod as they returned it. You turned back to Chan.

“How did you find me?” you asked curiously.

“We heard a shout from down the street and came running. That’s when we saw him press the knife against you,” Chan said, a disappointed look appearing on his face as his eyes landed on your injured cheek. “We need to get that cleaned before it gets infected.” Out of instinct, your hand reached up to your cheeks as you winced in pain. When you pulled your hand back, your eyes caught sight of the blood that coated your fingers.

“We have a medic back at our place. If you’ll let us, we’d like to get you cleaned up and checked out to make sure you’re okay,” Chan mentioned as your eyes flickered back up to him.

“Medic?” you asked, confusion etched across your face. Chan shared a look with the other boys, biting his lip as he contemplated something. Who were these people? you wondered. Their names were oddly familiar but why?

Then it started to click.

“Chan,” you whispered, more to yourself than anything but you still caught the attention of the dark haired man. “Wait, you’re… you guys are–”

“Stray Kids. Yep, that’s us,” Chan sighed. So that’s why they seemed so familiar. Everyone knew about the town’s most famous gang but you’d never put a face to the names. “I understand if you want—“

“Actually, I’d really appreciate your help,” you gave him a half smile. Yes, these guys were associated with violence but you’d heard about certain cases of them doing some good. If you were going to be involved with anyone, you’d prefer for it to be them. From your experience so far, they seemed to genuinely want to help you. You’d much rather have them help you versus calling your friend and being forced to explain the events of that night. In all honesty, the Chan guy was extremely cute and you wanted to stay on his good side, considering he did just save your ass.

“Can you stand?” Chan asked, lifting himself from the ground before offering you a hand. Gingerly, you placed your hand in his palm as you stood, but your legs immediately gave out, exhausted from all the running you did in an attempt to escape, sending you back towards the ground. Chan acted quick, wrapping his arms around your waist to catch you before you hit the ground. While his attempt to stop your fall worked, his arms had brushed against your back, causing you to wince in pain. As carefully as he could, Chan made sure you were able to stand, his hands under your elbows for support before he looked over you.

“Can I look at your back for a second?” Chan asked, worry evident in his eyes. Slowly, you nodded, allowing Chan to move behind you as his hands gripped the bottom of your blouse, moving it up just enough to examine the large bruise that spread over the center of your back. Chan’s fingers ghosted ever so lightly over the bruise, another whimper falling from your lips.

“He kicked me,” you told Chan, shuttering from the memory. Chan dropped your blouse before returning to stand in front of you, a sad smile on his face.

“We’ll take care of that, don’t worry,” Chan said before he realized something, internally facepalming at his stupidity. “I never got your name,” Chan said, somewhat embarrassed that he’d forgotten to ask before. You released a light laugh, the tense atmosphere lifting just enough to bring a smile to everyone’s face at the sound.

“It’s Y/N,” you told them.

“Y/N? I like that, it’s beautiful,” Chan said, offering you his hand once more. “C’mon, let’s go get you fixed up.”

Your cheeks tinted light pink at his compliment as you allowed him to lead you out of the alley and down the street towards their black SUV, parked at the end of the street. Chan opened the door to the backseat, allowing for you to hop inside. Sitting comfortably in the seat, you quickly turned to Chan in a panic.

“Wait! My car!” you announced, eyes wide with realization.

“Where is it? We can go get it and Felix can drive it to our place,” Chan said.

“It’s parked at Kim’s Tavern.” Chan nodded his head, knowing where you were talking about. You sighed before saying, “but I dropped the keys and my bag when he attacked me.”

“Don’t worry Y/N, we’ll look around. I’m sure we’ll find them,” Chan reassured you with a warm smile, one you couldn’t help but mirror.

Chan handed the keys to Minho before climbing into the backseat with you, the rest of the guys following suit. Minho started the car, driving in the direction of the restaurant.

Once they’d arrived, you pointed Minho in the direction of where you’d parked, spotting your car as Minho pulled up behind it. Felix hopped out of the SUV, along with Chan, as the two of them searched the area for your lost items. After a few minutes of waiting, your door opened, revealing Chan, your bag in one hand and your keys in the other. You released a sigh of relief before taking the bag from him. Chan handed your keys to Felix before shutting your door and walking around to his side, climbing in next to you. Minho started driving out of the parking lot with Felix in tow.

The car ride back to their place was silent, but comfortable. Chan looked over at your figure ever so often, making sure you were okay, while you stared out the window, watching the outside world become a blur. Growing tired, you closed your eyes, leaning your head against the window.

It was only when you felt the SUV come to a halt that you reopened your eyes, taking in your surroundings. They’d parked inside some garage, assuming you’d arrived at their place. All the guys crawled out of the vehicle as Chan came over to your side, helping you out carefully. You followed alongside Chan as he led you through a door, walking straight into their living room. Immediately, you were greeted with several new faces staring back at you, surprise evident on their faces.

“Seungmin,” Chan called out. You watched as one of the guys stood from the couch and came closer. “This is Y/N, do you think you can examine her for me?” Seungmin nodded, giving you a warm smile before ushering you and Chan to follow him. Chan placed a hand on your back, careful to avoid your bruise, encouraging you to follow after the other. Slowly, you walked further through their home as you entered the room you saw Seungmin disappear into.

You noticed the cabinets lining along the walls, medical equipment stored inside. A large table sat along the far side of the room, Chan leading you over and helping you sit on top before moving to the side. Seungmin approached you, an antiseptic wipe in his hand.

“I need to clean the wound on your cheek then we’ll bandage it, okay?” Seungmin said, watching as you nodded. You reached your hand out for Chan, seeking comfort as the sting from the alcohol caused you to wince. Chan laced his fingers with yours, rubbing his thumb along the backside of your hand while Seungmin finished cleaning the cut on your cheek. Throwing away the soiled wipes, Seungmin returned with ointment and a bandage, carefully placing them on your cheek before stepping back.

“There’s a bruise on her back too,” Chan informed Seungmin, who caught your gaze.

“You’re going to need to remove your shirt so I can take care of it properly,” Seungmin said cautiously. He didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but he wanted to give you the proper care, considering his leader seemed adamant on helping you. For a moment, you hesitated before eventually nodding your head, embarrassment visible on your face as you looked at Chan.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Chan said, you giving him an appreciative smile as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Chan made his way back out to the living room, the rest of the group sitting on the couches. Everyone’s attention landing on their leader as they heard his footsteps approaching.

“I can explain,” Chan started, the guys cocking their brows at him. “We’d just finished the meeting when we heard yelling from down the street. The guys and I went running towards it and found a guy holding a knife up at Y/N. The guy had her tied up and a shirt was wrapped around her mouth, so we did what we could to help her,” Chan told the others.

“What about the guy?” Hyunjin asked. Chan sighed.

“He lunged for me after tossing Y/N to the ground, Jisung killed him before he could hurt me. Felix and Jisung took care of the body while I tended to Y/N.” Before they could question anymore, Seungmin came out of the room, his eyes landing on Chan.

“She’s all done now, you can go back in there,” Seungmin said. Chan immediately stood and headed towards the medic room, but Seungmin held his hand out to stop him for just a moment. “Be gentle with her, there’s far more bruises than just the one on her back. She’s going to be sore for several days but the medicine I gave her should help.” Chan nodded before walking back to the room, finding you in the same position he’d left you. Your head shot up at the sound of him entering as a relieved smile crossed your face.

“Thank you. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me,” you said, sincerity clear in your voice.

“It was nothing, really. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Chan admitted, moving to stand in front of you.

“I know I’ve been a handful tonight. I should get going,” you said before sliding off the table. The movements caused you to wince from the pain as Chan reached out to steady you.

“Stay. We have an extra bed,” Chan offered but you shook your head, refusing the offer.

“I don’t want to impose–”

“You won’t, I promise, Just, stay one night, please? I’d feel a lot better knowing you were safe here than trying to drive back home. Your body needs to rest,” Chan practically begged you. On the other hand, he knew that wasn’t the only reason he wanted you to stay, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“Are you sure?” you asked Chan hesitantly, to which he nodded immediately. “Okay, I’ll stay.” A smile graced Chan’s features as he held out his hand to you for the millionth time that night.

“I’ll show you your room,” Chan said before leading you out of the room and down the hall to where you’d be staying for the night. Leading you inside, he gestured for you to sit on the bed.

“I’m gonna go get you some clothes to sleep in, okay?” Chan said, watching as you nodded in response before he left to retrieve a shirt and pair of shorts for you, wanting you to be as comfortable as possible. Returning to your room, he noticed you staring at the marks on your wrists, a frown on your face.

“Here you go,” Chan said, interrupting your thoughts and handing you the clothing. “I’ll step outside while you change.” Doing as he said, he shut your door, giving you some privacy. After a couple minutes, you called out for him as he opened your door again, his eyes landing on you, dressed in his clothes with your hair tied back out of your face. You looked absolutely adorable.

Your cheeks blushed a deep red as you muttered a ‘thanks’. Chan’s eyes went wide as he realized he’d said that outloud, mentally cursing himself. You crawled under the covers of the bed, getting comfortable while Chan sat on the edge.

“Please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything. My room is right across the hall,” Chan said softly.

You smiled, reaching your hand out and placing it on top of his before saying, “I won’t, thank you again, Chan.” Pulling your hand back from his, you tucked it under your chin as you snuggled further into the pillows. Chan smiled at the sight.

“I’ll go get you some water,” he said before standing from the bed and walking out of the room, towards the kitchen. A few of the guys were standing around, talking to one another when Chan entered.

“Is she okay?” Jisung asked Chan. He nodded, reaching into the cupboard for a glass.

“Yeah, she just needs to rest,” Chan replied, filling the glass with water before exiting the kitchen and returning to your room.

“Here you g–” Chan quickly shut his mouth as his eyes landed on your sleeping form. He couldn’t imagine how exhausted you were after everything that had happened. He was just glad to see you resting. As carefully as he could, he tiptoed into the room and placed the glass of water on the bedside table before quietly backing out into the hall. Glancing over at you one last time, he turned off the lights and shut your door, cursing when it squeaked ever so slightly. With you tucked away safely, Chan released a sigh as he thought to himself, _“At least you were safe now.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Mafia, angst, fluff
> 
> Word count: 2.2k
> 
> Warnings: Mention of assault, nightmares

_You felt his hands on your body, yanking you back harshly as he sent you flying towards the ground. You groaned from the impact. You tried to scream but no sound came from your mouth. The man grabbed your hair and pulled you across the sidewalk and into a building. Tears pricked your eyes as the stinging on your scalp intensified the further he dragged you. You wanted to reach up to grab his hands but he’d tied your arms to your sides, preventing you from moving. Pulling you into a dark room, he’d tossed you to the side, your back slamming against a wall as you went slump._

_Hair was scattered across your face as you laid on your side, your face pressed against the cold floor. Too dark to see your surroundings, you tried to focus on any sounds outside of the room but the only thing you could hear was the sound of your own heavy breathing. From across the room, a door opened, the sudden light causing you to squint. A figure approached your fallen body, crouching in front of you. You looked up at the man, his face a blur but he felt all too familiar, but why? From the corner of your eye, you saw the man pull something out of his boot, the metal of the knife shining in the light. You cowered in fear, trying to press yourself further into the floor as an attempt to get away from the man. He chuckled before grabbing your jaw, forcing you to look at him._

_He leaned in closer to you, a malicious smirk on his face as he said, “Don’t have Chan to save you now, huh?” And with that, he plunged the knife into your thigh, a blood curdling scream ripping from you._

You shot up in the bed, your heart thumping against your chest as your hand flew towards your thigh. _It was just a nightmare_ , you thought. You were okay, the man couldn’t hurt you now, you were safe. Disoriented for a moment, you’d forgotten where you were until you remembered you were still at Chan’s. Sighing in relief, your adrenaline began to subside as your heart rate returned to normal, however, the sharp pain in your head had only intensified, causing you to put your head in your hands. It really did feel like someone was pulling your hair. Massaging your scalp in an attempt to ease the pain, you groaned. The more you moved, the more the pain in your body increased, between your wrists, your back and your head, it was almost unbearable.

“ _Please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything_ ,” Chan’s voice rang through your head from the night before. You shook your head. You couldn’t bother him, not in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. He’d already done so much for you and he barely knew you. You’d just have to deal with the pain. In a matter of seconds, a sharp pain shot through your head, causing you to squeeze your eyes tight, your hands pushing on the sides of your head. You debated about going to the medic room and searching for some painkillers yourself but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that. This wasn’t your house and it wasn’t your right to roam through their belongings, no matter how desperate you were.

You noticed your bag had been placed on the bedside table, along with the water that Chan had retrieved for you. You must have fallen asleep when he’d gone to get that. Grabbing the glass, you downed half of the liquid, sighing in relief. You hadn’t realized how thirsty you were until now. Reaching into your bag, you searched for your phone, grabbing it and pulling it out to check the time. _2:50am_.

So you’d only been asleep for close to three hours. You were exhausted and in desperate need of more sleep but there’s no way you’d be getting that unless you took something to relieve the pain that pierced throughout your body. Sighing, as much as you didn’t want to disturb him, you knew you’d have to get Chan.

Throwing the blankets from your body, you shivered as the cold air hit your bare legs. Rising from the bed, you wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to stay warm as you opened the door to your room and took the few steps across the hall to Chan’s room. You raised your hand to knock before hesitating. Were you really that desperate to wake him up? The pounding in your head quickly reminded you that, yes, you were that desperate. With that, you lightly knocked your knuckles against the wooden door, careful not to disturb anyone else in the house. You listened closely for a response but received none. Again, you lifted your hand to knock but stopped short when you heard a faint voice say, “come in.”

Quietly, you opened the door to Chan’s room and stepped inside. You could make out Chan’s body under the blankets as he faced away from you. Hearing you enter, Chan said, “What is it, Lix?” _Lix?_ , you tilted your head in confusion before realizing he must have thought you were Felix.

“Chan?” you whispered weakly. At the sound of your voice, Chan flipped over in the bed to get a better look at you.

“Y/N? What are you doing awake? Are you okay?” Chan asked worriedly, quickly standing from the bed before walking over to you.

“I really didn’t want to wake you but my head hurts, a lot.” Chan’s eyes softened at your words, his hand reaching for yours as he pulled you out of his room and down the hall. You thought he was going to take you to the medic room, but when he passed by the familiar door and kept walking, you stared at his back in confusion but remained quiet as he led you through the living room and into the kitchen, pulling out one of the bar stools and motioning for you to sit.

“I’ll be right back,” Chan said, disappearing into the hallway. Placing your throbbing head in your hands, you waited for Chan to return. After a few minutes, you heard footsteps approaching, lifting your head to see Chan holding a blanket in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. Walking over to you, Chan placed the bottle on the counter before wrapping the blanket around your shoulders. Your cheeks tinted pink at the gesture, offering him a thankful smile.

“Better?” Chan asked, smiling when you gave him a nod. “Good.” Chan left your side, grabbing one of the pots off the counter and walked over to the sink, filling it with water before placing it on the stove. Opening one of the cabinets, Chan fumbling with the contents inside, placing something inside the pot. Your eyes were trained on him in wonder, unable to see what he was doing.

“Chan?” He hummed in response. “What are you doing?”

“Cooking,” Chan said with a slight grin on his face, turning his body to the side, giving you a better view of what he was doing. 

_Well duh_ , you thought. “May I ask why?” Chan turned off the stove, moving the pot to the side as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. 

Chan turned his attention to you for just a moment as he said, “It’s been a while since you’ve last eaten and you can’t take that medicine on an empty stomach so I’m making you this. It’s not much but considering it’s the only thing I know how to cook, it’ll do.” He scooped the food into both bowls before turning around and sliding one of them to you, placing his own next to yours as he retrieved some water for the both of you. You looked down, noticing he’d cooked ramen. Your stomach growled in response, your mouth watering at the delicious smell. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were until now. 

“You didn’t have to do all that,” you told him. You were thankful, no doubt, but you couldn’t help but feel guilty that you’d woken him up and then he’d done all this for you. You needed to figure out a way to repay him. Chan waved you off, sitting in the chair next to you.

“I didn’t mind. Plus, I was kind of hungry too,” he laughed, causing you to as well. “Eat up,” Chan said before digging into the food. You did the same, sighing in content. It didn’t take long until you’d emptied your bowl, turning to Chan to see that he’d done the same.

“Thank you,” you said, reaching for your water and taking a sip of it. Chan grabbed the medicine bottle he’d brought in earlier, shaking two capsules into his palm before handing them to you. You threw the pills back, following them with some water as you swallowed and placed the glass back down on the counter.

“Those should help with the pain,” Chan told you. You nodded. “Shall we go back to bed now?” he asked, standing from his chair. You grimaced, the memory of your nightmare flashing in your head. You didn’t really want to wake up in a panic from another nightmare.

“You go ahead. I think I’ll sit here for a little while longer,” you told him, your hands tightening on the blanket wrapped around you. Chan tilted his head at you. It was evident that the headache wasn’t the only thing bothering you.

“Your headache wasn’t what woke you up, was it?” Chan asked. You looked up at him, an uncomfortable look on your face as you shook your head. Chan sat back down, giving you his undivided attention. You sighed.

“I had a dream about him, or at least I think it was him.”

“The man that attacked you?” Chan asked, you nodded. “I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise. You’re safe now.” You knew he was right. You knew you were safe with him, so why were you still so paranoid?

“I know. I guess I’m just a little freaked out from it all,” you admitted. Running your hands through your hair, you leaned your face into your palms and released a stressed sigh.

“And you have every right to be. I know I would be if I were in your position,” Chan said, placing his hand on your shoulder and rubbing it to comfort you. You gave him a grateful smile.

“‘I’m scared I’ll have another nightmare if I go back to sleep,” you confessed to him. Chan’s eyes softened sympathetically as an idea popped into his head.

“You’re welcome to stay in my room if you want,” Chan offered hesitantly. He didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but maybe having someone by your side would help keep the nightmares at bay and you’ll feel safer.

You looked at him with wide eyes, beginning to stutter. “I couldn’t do that to you. You’ve already done so much for me and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Chan reached his hand out, placing it on top of yours to calm you.

“Y/N, relax. I offered for a reason. If it makes you feel better, then it’ll make me feel better. Plus, I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing you weren’t able to,” Chan said softly. You wanted to argue, you really did, but the offer sounded much too appealing to turn down, especially if it meant getting some sleep. You remembered what it was like when you’d have a nightmare as a child, crawling into your parents bed to seek comfort. This wasn’t much different, except you’d only just met Chan. Still, you craved sleep and there was no doubt you’d get that if you took him up on his offer. 

“Okay,” you said quietly. Chan smiled, offering you his hand.

“Good because I know how tired you are and I wasn’t going to take no for an answer,” he admitted, releasing a small laugh. You smiled before placing your hand in his. He led you out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. Chan let go of your hand as he stepped inside his bedroom, climbing into bed and under the covers before looking at you, still standing in the doorway. He patted the empty spot next to him. “C’mon, I don’t bite,” Chan winked, causing you to giggle before walking towards his bed.

“I should warn you,” you said, dropping the blanket off your shoulders and sliding under the covers next to Chan. “I’m a cuddler.” Chan let out a wholehearted laugh. He’d expected you to say something along the lines of you being a blanket hog. The two of you got comfortable, a small distance between your bodies as you faced one another.

“Good, that makes two of us,” Chan told you. Now it was your turn to laugh, the two of you sharing a smile before Chan said, “Goodnight Y/N.” You pulled the blankets up to your chin before closing your eyes and allowing yourself to fall asleep.

“Goodnight Chan.”


End file.
